In One Night
by FadamRoxs
Summary: What would have happened if Fiona saw Adam getting shot at the prom? In that one instant, would something spark between them again?  Fadam. One-Shot?. Review.


**Hey guys. I'm back :D. I haven't written anything for a while and I thought this thing would be good to post. Of course it's Fadam related. Throughout the whole "Now or Never" episodes, I kept wanting some sort of interaction and I was excited that they could of interacted at prom, but sadly that didn't happen because Fiona went back to rehab. So I thought... Why not write a Fadam fanfic about the prom and Fiona's reaction to him being shot. Lalala then bam here it is! Enough rant, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At the sight of the gun, everyone at the Degrassi prom panicked.<p>

Everyone ducked down, rolled on the ground, or did any type of movement that could give them the chance to live past this moment. When she saw the gun, along with other students, she ran.

While the two shots went off, she was under the table protected with many thoughts running through her head. What if someone out there got shot? What if someone was brutally hurt and, worse, dying? She knew someone who had to be hurt because the probability of someone getting shot when two shots went off was high.

A couple seconds later she heard her friend's deep voice yelling out in despair. "Guys!" Eli's concerned voice rang throughout the room.

In an instant, Fiona knew she had to see who it was making this boy sound so worried. Someone close to him must have been shot, Fiona thought.

Was it Clare, the girl Eli was slowly getting over yet at any chance he would take her back if she wanted him? Was it Adam, Eli's best friend that Fiona had hurt unintentionally? Could it have been Imogen even though Fiona hadn't seen her all night?

She crawled out of under the table and stood up slowly, brushing her dress off then ran to the group slowly making sure she didn't trip running in her heels. Everyone in the group were on their knees, crowded around a figure on the ground.

She noticed Katie's wavy hair, next to her was Drew, to his left was Clare, and right beside her was Eli. She walked closer to the group wondering what they were all so focused on.

Fiona gasped and felt tears escape her eyes and start streaming down her cheeks at the sight of the bleeding figure once she noticed what had caught the groups attention. The boy that had treated her like a princess, who didn't get sick of her like he promised, who helped her overcome her demons was on the ground, in pain.

At the moment she wish she had apologized. That she had not avoided him and actual tried to talk to him when he was with Eli. Adam had been so sweet and forgiving towards her and she hurt him. Seeing him cry out in pain just brought regret upon Fiona's shoulders.

More tears streamed down when the thought of him dying came into her head. Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that this sweet, charming 15 year old boy would not live past tonight, at this thought she just kept crying.

On the ground, Adam Torres kept crying out in pain as Katie put pressure on the shot on his shoulder. He kept looking up and holding on to Eli's forearm and Drew's hand while the pain coursed through his whole body, along with fear.

Fear that he wouldn't be alive to live the rest of his life, fear that he would never meet that one special girl right for him, fear that he wouldn't be able to see the ones he loved anymore, just fear. He kept hearing voices around him but couldn't process the words through his head. The only thing he focused on was living.

"Of course." Clare said the same time as Eli spoke the simple response, "Sure." When hearing that, Drew walked away from Adam. Laying on the stretcher he couldn't help but be thankful that he was gonna be okay. He always went by the motto "everything happens for a reason."

There was obviously a reason why he had gotten shot. Maybe so he could see how much he still needs to do in life, and take risks. There's also the fact that he is still alive for a reason. There obviously is something that he still has to do in life if he is still alive. He didn't put much thought into because all he cared about right now was breathing.

Adam looked around to see who was watching him after his brother had left.

Of course, he saw his two best friends. He noticed Clare's eyes were red and he could still see some tears surrounding her eyes. Next to her was her ex, Eli. Adam could also make out the fact that his eyes were also red. His face remained stiff and emotionless trying to hold back tears and be strong for his best friend.

Adam then saw Anya and Owen off in distance. To his surprise, Owen actually looked concerned. How could someone who threw him at a glass door actually show sympathy? Anya who was next to him looked worried with her hand covered over her mouth trying to take in the fact that the tenner who has done nothing wrong was shot.

Right next to Anya, he saw her.

The princess.

The girl who had swept his heart away, yet broke it into a million pieces when she told him "you're the best of both worlds".

He could tell tears were streaming down her cheeks even though there was no mascara running down as well. Adam gave a small smirk at Fiona's direction obviously knowing she had to be wearing a waterproof mascara from Spain or something!

Fiona saw Adam finally look at her with those baby blue's of his, she felt something. She always had a small feeling in her stomach when he looked at her with those baby blue's of his. They kept looking at each others direction into each others eyes not breaking contact; both having different thoughts running through their heads. Adam's eyes were slowly closing when Fiona saw him give her a small smirk.

That small smirk gave her the hope he was okay. That small smirk also told her there was something still there between them, something questionable. Something that had always existed between them and had never left.

In return, she wiped her tears away knowing that he was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>That last sentence rhymed so it must be true! ^_^ haha. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! -peace my narnians, Johanna<strong>


End file.
